


A Simple Misunderstanding

by TrustNo_1



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25102447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrustNo_1/pseuds/TrustNo_1
Summary: Jane, Maura, and a whole lot of fluff. Funny one shot.
Relationships: Maura Isles/Jane Rizzoli
Kudos: 41





	A Simple Misunderstanding

"Have you ever played a sport?!"

"I played cricket for a month in college."

"That's not a sport!"

"Jane, it is too a sport. I wasn't very good, but I had to try a physical class. I didn't enjoy it." I was sitting on Janes couch, while she was at the kitchen. The conversation continues for a few minutes. She gets up and walks in the direction of the bathroom. A few seconds she comes back. 

"THINK FAST!" She throws a football at me. Much to my surprise, I catch it. She runs at me. In trying to keep the ball away from her, I get up and run into the bedroom and lock the door. I know she has a key, but I should be safe for a few moments. I hide the ball under the bed and unlock the door. She comes barreling into the room. 

"Maura, where is it!" She laughs. She looks all around the room. I have my hands behind my back, which she thinks means that the ball is behind by back. A simple misunderstanding. She tackles me to the bed, and pins me down with my hands in the air. A sudden shift in temperature and mood moves through the air. I wiggle my way out of her hold and pin her down. She looks shocked. It's my turn to laugh. She gets loose and tries to bring me down. After a few minutes of us fighting, we're both out of breath. We roll over onto our backs. 

"Where is it, really?" She rolls back over to face me. 

"You'll find it someday."

"What could I do to get it?" 

"Hmm, I don't believe there is anything."

"What can I do to you to make you give it to me?"

"What do you have in mind?" Was that a hint of flirtiness in my voice? 

"Lots." Oh, there was a hint of flirtiness in her voice too! 

"Show me?" I ask. What feels like minutes, but could only have been seconds passes by.

"Are you sure?"

"Quite." She leans in, but I'm already there. 

I capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moves to straddle me, but I push her back down and climb on top of her instead. She unbuttons the top few buttons of my blouse, before I get the rest. 

"Maura?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"I'm nervous."

"We-we can stop if you want to."

"Sounds like your nervous too. If you don't remember, I initiated this. I've wanted this for so long, I just worry. I want to be the best... whatever we are, that I can for you."

"Maura, this is just like us now, but physical. I love you, and there is nothing that could change that. I know you will be the best whatever we are, because you already are."

"I love you too Jane."


End file.
